Jurassic Love
by the-tibbs-experience
Summary: AU! NCIS Characters in Jurassic World! Tony takes his 4 children to Isla Nuba to visit his sister Kate and explore the famous theme park. Dinos escape and panic is everywhere. 3 of his children are missing and in danger. Velociraptor trainer & former Marine Gibbs comes to their rescue. Action! Drama! Danger! Love! Family! Slash Gibbs/DiNozzo TIBBS
1. Chapter 1

_**Our brand new story! We hope you're going to like it. Story will be updated probably once a week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was tired. Tired of trying to find the right person to grow old with. His children Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Ellie were already sleeping when he got the last Thank You Card ready. His ex girlfriend Ariana died a month ago in a car crash. The blonde woman and Tony were an item for about 1 year but broke up because they just didn't fit. Her loss was hard to accept by their daughter Ellie, only 2 years old. Her siblings and father's love helped her through this emotionally hard time. Tony knew that he was a fantastic father. Always there and present for his children's adventures, succeeds and failures, sorrows and happy moments. He loved being a father, loved his children more than anything. And he did love their mothers in some ways. He really liked them, loved them but wasn't in love with them. Tony just couldn't find a partner - man or woman - that would fit to him, make him complete. Looking back at his chaotic love life he couldn't help but see all those relationships as a failure on his part. He and Wendy were together for almost 10 years. She was the mother of Tim and Abby but left shortly after Abby's birth. She didn't even bother to call or ask for her children's well being. Tony recently learned that Wendy got married and found a new family with some millionare. It hurt him that she let her two first born children down for a life in luxury. Jimmy's mother, Jeanne Benoit, dropped the boy infront of his door on a cold winter's day and when he got home he had to take the little boy to the hospital where he was being diagnosed with pneumonia. It took months for Jimmy to recover and get better. Tony knew that Wendy and Jeanne hated him, Ariana probably did as well. He was deep in thought when his phone rang several times. He shook himself out of it and grabbed the phone.

 _"DiNozzo."_ He said.

 _"Tony, how are you?"_ His sister Kate asked him.

 _"I'm okay I guess. Making sure Ellie is alright is what's important."_ Tony told her.

 _"Hmm, I see. You know, I have been thinking,"_ She began. _"Why don't you guys come to Isla Nuba for a visit? Would love to see you guys again. And of course I would show you around. What do you think?"_

 _"Are you insane, Kate? Your theme park is full of dinosaurs. DINOSAURS!"_ He repeated. _"Men eating dinosaurs. I'm not offering my kids on a silver plate."_

 _"Tony, I've been working here forever and nothing ever happened. We have over 20,000 visitors daily. Families with children. You know how much your kids love dinosaurs. They're fascinated by them and always asked to come for a visit."_ Kate tried to convince him. _"Plus, I would really love to see you again. I miss you guys."_

 _"We miss you, too Katie. Ahhh hell, we're coming. Sent me a mail with the costs and I'll see to book a trip as soon as possible, okay?"_ Tony told her.

 _"No need to. You're my guests. You'll get a huge room with separated bedrooms for each one of you in my apartment complex and everything will be free for you guys."_ Kate informed him.

 _"Wow, that's nice. And generous. Are you sure that's ok?"_ Tony checked back.

 _"Yep. Talked to my boss already. Family of the employees don't have to pay for anything. I'll book you guys a flight and make a reseveration on the ferry for you. Once it arrives at the island I'll pick you up."_ Kate explained.

 _"Alright, send me a mail with the dates and times and we'll be there."_ Tony began but was interrupted by Kate.

 _"Done. Pack your bags, your flight will leave tomorrow evening."_ Kate spoke and Tony could practically see and hear her grin through the phone.

 _"You're incredible, Katie. See you soon and thanks."_ Tony and Kate said goodbye. He really loved is older sister. She has always been so fascinated with dinosaurs and history. It didn't come as a surprise when she tried to get a job at the theme park named "Jurassic World". Real dinosaurs, of course she had to get a job there. Tony was really happy for her, really but he also worried and feared for her safety. Part of him was fascinated by all the work. Creating living dinosaurs from saved DNA did sound interesting but the other part of him thought that it was plain stupid because those dangerous monsters shouldn't be alive at the same time as humans. He didn't think it was right to use these historical creatures for entertainment purposes.

He walked to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and pen, sitting at the table and writing down everything they'd need to pack. He would break the news about the trip during breakfast so he decided to cook pancakes in dinosaur form for his beloved children. Finished with the list he got up to go back into the living room where he started his computer to check for the details Kate surely had sent him already. After reading everything carefully he decided to read a bit about the park and dinosaurs in general. After a couple of hours he went to bed, looking forward to see the bright smiles of his children in the morning.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

A little over 24 hours later, Tony found himself with his children and a great number of bags on a ferry that would take them to Isla Nubla. He watched his excited bundle of energy in awe and with pride. Ellie, since she was 2 years old, was too young to understand what she was going to see but she was infected by the joy and excitement of her siblings. His eldest son, Tim, who recently turned 11 years old was talking about his favorite species, the Velociraptors. The 7 years old Abby instead talked non stop about her fascination of the big Tyrannosaurus and the even bigger Spinosaurus. Little Jimmy, only 5 years old, was more interested in the less dangerous types such as the Brachiosaurus. Tony was hoping for a great weekend with joy and happieness for his beloved children.

After a little under 2 hours the ferry reached the mysterious island and the family was a bit disappointed to see nothing but water, sand and threes.

 _"Dad, where are all the dinosaurs?"_ Jimmy asked, the disappointment and confusion clear in his voice. But before Tony could even say anything, Abby screamed _"Aunt Kate"_ over and over again and Tony could see his beautiful sister running torwards them. Kate stopped to hug, cuddle and kiss her family, telling them again and again how much she missed them. The pretty red head then led her family to the trains that would take them into the park.

 _"Take a seat, sweethearts. Let my assistant grab your bags and stuff. They will be brought to your room right away._ She told her little brother with a smile before she turned to look at the little ones. _"Are you ready for an incredible adventure?"_ She asked and was happy to see the excited faces and nods. _"Then let's go. Welcome to Jurassic World."_

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **that was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As stated in the summary, it's AU and Tony has 4 lovely and adorable children.**

 **In the next chapters you'll meet a couple of dinosaurs and more of the known characters but in different positions. And Tony and Gibbs will meet for the first time...**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	2. Chapter 2

_**We hope you're going to like it. Story will be updated probably once a week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

The proud father and his sister watched in amusement how Ellie, Tim, Abby and Jimmy stared open mouthed at the stegosaurus herd behind the fences right in front of them.

 _"Dad,"_ Tim exclaimed, _"these dinosaurs are real."_ The amazement was clear to hear in the young boy's voice.

 _"I know, Tim. Real dinosaurs. Don't step too close to the fence. Don't want you to get hurt... or eaten."_ Tony said.

 _"Tony, these are herbivores. They don't eat meat. Or humans. Besides, these fences are too strong and stable for the dinosaurs to break them. Do you think we would welcome families with their children if it weren't safe to 100%?"_ Kate asked her brother, slightly annoyed and frustrated with his damn paranoia.

 _"Ignore him, Auntie Katie."_ Abby said cheerfully. _"He's always worried. Do you have a Tyrannosaurus_?" Abby asked and Kate nodded 'yes'. _"And a spinosaurus?_ Abby asked as well. Again, Kate nodded 'yes' with a grin and Tim chirmed in.

 _"What about velociraptors?"_ He asked excitedly. Jimmy asked for his favorites, such as the gallimimus and brachiosaurus.

 _"We have every kind of dinosaurs here, sweethearts. And you will see them all. I will be your personal tour guide."_ Kate told them. Her phone began to ring and she asked her family for a minute. She listened to the voice on the other side of the line and sighed when she hung up. _"I have to go to check something first. Would you guys mind waiting here or would you rather go to the petting zoo where you can ride and play with the smaller dinosaurs?"_ Tony decided to wait there and watch the stegosaurus herd until Kate came back. She nodded her okay and went to do her job. Neither Tony nor Kate noticed Abby following her aunt.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **Velociraptor Area**

 _"What's going on here?"_ Kate asked when she approached the group of people standing at the huge door.

 _"One of the feeders fell into the raptor reserve and got hurt. Broke his leg."_ A man told her.

 _"Oh God, he is ok? Mike tell me he is alive?"_ Kate asked truly shocked.

 _"He is. But I think our Gibbs here is going to kill him."_ Mike answered. Mike Franks was one of the trainers and hunters.

 _"Why would he do that?"_ Kate asked in confusion.

 _"Because that idiot didn't pay attention and almost got himself eaten alive. Gibbs got him out before the raptors could taste a piece of him. But Rick there,"_ Mike motioned to one of the security guards, _"shot Blue. Gibbs is with her. He's pissed."_

 _"Shit. This is the second time Jarvis and Porter hired some incompetent idiot."_ Kate muttered.

Little Abby watched the group of people but couldn't really hear whatever they were saying. She turned to look around and spotted a silver haired man leaning above a dinosaur who was bleeding. She walked over and asked the man.

 _"That's a velociratpor! Oh my God! Is he tame?"_ Her voice carried her excitement.

The silver haired man turned around and looked at Abby with narrowed eyes.

 _"You shouldn't be here, young lady. And no, SHE is not tamed. She got hurt and I'm trying to keep her calm until Ducky comes."_ The man told her.

 _"Ducky? What would the poor raptor do with a duck now where she is hurt? And, does she have a name?"_ Abby kept asking questions, ignoring the man's first statement.

 _"Ducky is the vet. He takes care of our animals. Her name is Blue. And what's your name, young lady?"_ He asked.

 _"Oh, I'm Abby. The woman over there is my aunt Kate."_ Abby told him grinning.

 _"Ah, that's why you're here. VIP. My name is Gibbs."_ He introduced himself and spotted Ducky walking into their direction. _"Think it's better for you to go to your aunt now, Abby. Blue needs medical treatment and you should give her some... privacy."_ Gibbs told her with a wink. Abby giggled but obeyed. She said goodbye and ran to her aunt.

 _"Aunt Kate, I saw Blue. She's a velociraptor and got hurt. She's really beautiful, so pretty. Tim would have loved her. Can we come back later again?"_ Abby asked, jumping up and down at the same time.

 _"Abby! What are you doing here? I told you to wait with your father." Kate sighed. "Come on, let's go back. Tony will kill us. Or only me."_ She muttered.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **At the same time**

 _"Her name is Abigail DiNozzo, we call her Abby most of the time. She has black hair and... ABBY!"_ Tony was about to give the security guards some details about his missing daughter when he saw her coming with Kate. _"Where have you been? You almost gave me a heart attack."_

 _"Daddy, Timmie, I saw a velociraptor. Her name was Blue and she was so pretty. You would have loved her. And I made a friend. He's really sweet, daddy."_ Abby was so excited.

 _"Thank God, you're okay. Kate, why didn't you tell me you'd take her?"_ Tony asked his sister angrily.

 _"I didn't take her with me. She followed me, Tony. I was very surprised to see her."_ Kate answered and went down on her knees to ask Abby. _"Tell me about your friend. What did he want from you, Abby? Did he touch you? Or said anything to you?"_ Kate was worried and so was Tony.

 _"He told me a few things, like Blue's name and who Ducky is. I thought Ducky was a duck."_ Abby giggled. _"He was really sweet. Said his name was Gibbs."_ Abby told them.

Kate sighed and let out a breath of relieve. _"What? What is it, Kate?"_ Tony asked her.

 _"Gibbs is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's one of our two velociraptor trainers. He's okay, no danger for Abby. Although I wouldn't call him sweet. Stubborn, grumpy and moody bastard would describe him a lot better if you ask me."_ Kate told him. Tony sighed in relieve as well.

 _"Dad, can we go to see the velociraptors as well? You know they're my favorites."_ Tim asked.

 _"Of course you'll see them. But not now, there was an accident and Blue needs medical attention."_ Kate informed him. _"I think it's time now for the Gyrosphere. It's such a cool invention. It takes you through the park and you're always safe."_

 _"Ehm Kate, Ellie needs to eat now. Can't we go there later?"_ Tony asked and noticed the pouts on Abby, Tim and Jimmy's faces.

 _"How about I take the three to the Gyrosphere and then come back and meet you here, Tony?"_ Kate suggested.

The three kids yelled in agreement but Tony hesitated. _"Not sure this is a good idea, Kate."_

 _"Why not? The Gyrosphere is safe and only leads through the areas of the herbivores. They will be safe, Tony. All the people let their kids ride in those, even alone. And Tim is definitely old enough. Abby and Jimmy promise to listen to him, right? And they cannot open the Gyrosphere."_ Kate assured him.

 _"Ok. We'll bring them to that thing's station and then go for lunch."_ Tony finally agreed. The kids were happy of course.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **So, Abby met Gibbs already and thinks he's sweet. Awww. I hope you liked this chapter. More following soon.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	3. Chapter 3

_**We hope you're going to like it. Story will be updated probably once a week.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

The line of people waiting for a ride in one of the many Gyrospheres was very long. Thanks to Kate they didn't have to wait tho so when Tim, Jimmy and Abby were placed in a three-seater, Tony urged them to keep their phones close so they could call when they needed something or wanted to get out. Even though Kate had explained every little detail to him about the safety the Gyrospheres were offering, he was still worried and had problems to let them go alone. Even knowing that no dangerous dinosaurs would cross their paths didn't stop him from worrying but he wanted to give his children the best time ever. Abby and her brothers promised to take many photos and to be careful. Tony left Tim in charge as he was the eldest of the three.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **At the same time in Porter and Jarvis' Office**

 _"Mr. Haswari, we are aware that you are doing a very complicated and excellent job here but we simply cannot give you another raise in your payment. You are already making more than our hunters and trainers who, with all due respect to your work and knowlegde, have really dangerous positions as they are working with the dinosaurs. Please understand this."_ Jarvis told their computer expert Ari Haswari.

 _"I do understand your point, Sirs. But without my work, your hunters and trainers would be at risk a lot more. My knowledge and ideas keep them safe. I'm asking for more respect and acknowledgement of what I am doing here for everyones' safety, Sirs."_ Haswari answered.

 _"We do, Mr. Haswari. But another raise is not acceptable. You are making over $30 million a year and that is granting you a life free of worries."_ Porter said and dismissed the upset computer expert.

Ari left the office and went back to his desk. He had made a back up plan in case they would deny him the money he deserved. With a few clicks he opened various doors for the big and dangerous dinosaurs to leave their areas and walk around. Then he grabbed his pack and crashed his computer and made his exit, laughing evilly.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **Security Room**

 _"What the hell?"_ One of the security guys yelled. _"The dinosaurs are free!"_

Leon Vance, personal assistant of both Jarvis and Porter, was called by security to give orders on how to deal with the situation at hand. He ordered that Jarvis and Porter were to be informed right away, that all activities would be closed.

Tony and Kate enjoyed their lunch in one of the many family friendly Restaurants. Tony ordered a small portion of spaghetties for Ellie but they were interrupted by a group of men.

 _"Kate, we need you at the Head Quarter as soon as possible. We've got a serious problem."_ One of the men told her.

Sensing that the situation was indeed serious, Kate nodded and gestured for Tony to take Ellie and follow them.

When they arrived at the Head Quarter, many people were talking, chaos was ruling and Tony had a bad feeling.

 _"Quiet, everyone."_ The voice of Leon Vance filled the room. Tony noticed that someone was watching him so he turned a little and saw a woman in her 30's, long dark hair and brown eyes. Probably foreign, Tony thought but he wasn't interested and ignored the women who frowned at his obvious disinterest. Tony shrugged it off and turned back to the man who was waiting for everyone's attention.

 _"I know we're all worried and we have every right to do so but we have to stay cool in order to save our visitors. From what I have found out so far, it was Ari Haswari who manipulated the computer system which opened the doors for many types of dinosaurs. Hunters, trainers and security are about to go out and get everything back under control and our job is to make sure the computer systems will be working perfectly fine so we can be sure that no creature can get out again. If they have to kill any of the dinosaurs then so be it. I will not risk any of our workers or visitors to get harmed so I want our tour guides to lead the people back into the hotel where they are safe and far away from the areas."_ Vance explained.

 _"What type of dinosaurs are currently running free, Sir?"_ Kate asked and Tony paled.

" _Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptors and Spinosaurus."_ Vance answered honestly.

 _"We need to figure out where exactly they are, Sir. There are people, children, out there in the Gyrospheres. We need to bring them back, Sir."_ Kate said.

 _"That we do. We have sent out separate teams to bring them back. I understand that your family is out there, Kate. If you wish you can go and watch in the camera room."_ Vance allowed her.

 _"Thank you, Sir."_ Kate replied and grabbed Tony's hand, dragging him into the camera room so they can look for Tim, Jimmy and Abby.

A little more than 30 minutes later, Kate got ready to join the security officers who were ordered to get Tony's kids. It took a while to locate the Gyrosphere because Ari's attack had lead to difficult problems with the electronic, safety system and computers. Tony wanted nothing more than to go with Kate but she forced him to calm down and stay there and take care of Ellie. The tension and nervousity from all the adults around her made her feel uncomfortable and she was crying. Kate assured her brother that she was only going with the security so Abby, Jimmy and Tim would see a familiar face next to all the strangers with big guns. Luckily, so far the kids were safe from the huge dinosaurs that escaped but nobody could guarantee that it would stay like that.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **Velociraptor Area**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked slowly through the door. His gut told him that something was wrong. He couldn't see any of the other trainers or assistants. Walking closer to the fence that kept the dangerous and smart Velociraptors in their own area, he saw the electronic door standing wide open and dead bodies laying on the floor. He noticed that the killed people were his, the trainers and assistants. He ran to the main door to push the emergency button but his phone started ringing.

 _"Yeah Gibbs."_ He answered sharply.

 _"Jethro, it's Fornell. We've got a serious problem. Haswari the bastard had freed the_ _Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus. The Velociraptors seem to be free as well, couldn't reach anyone."_ Fornell told him.

 _"They're all dead, can't reply anymore. Meet me at the HQ, Tobias. Please tell me Jarvis and Porter have the visitors evacuated and safe."_ Gibbs said angrily.

 _"Working on that. Be careful on the way here. Your guys are smart and fast."_ Fornell warned.

 _"I know how to handle my raptors, Tobias."_ Gibbs said before he hung up. He dared to look back one last time at his co-workers. When Jarvis had approached him years ago, Gibbs had told him that someday something bad would happen. He hated being in the right again. Although he predicated the inevitable fallout of the park, he was hoping it would never happen.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **So, Abby met Gibbs already and thinks he's sweet. Awww. I hope you liked this chapter. More following soon.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	4. Chapter 4

_**We are sorry for the lack of updates but we really had no chance to get everything checked.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

While the security of the Park was deeply worried and stressed trying to figure out how to make sure nobody gets hurt, Tim, Abby and Jimmy were enjoying their ride in the Gyrosphere. They had no idea about the escaped dinosaurs and most definitely not about the danger they were in.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **Security Room**

Kate tried her best to keep Tony calm all the while trying to figure out what exactly happened and what they could do to prevent their visitors from getting hurt or killed. Tony didn't understand anything but he had a very bad feeling and was worried about his children. He kept Ellie's stroller close to him, not letting her out of his sight.

 _"The Gyrospheres were called back but there's still one out there."_ A security man said.

 _"What? How could that happen?"_ Kate asked angrily.

 _"Seems the communication is damaged."_ The man answered.

 _"Shit. Where is it? Can you track it?"_ Kate asked but it sounded more like an order.

 _"Wait a minute... yep, there it is. It's in the_ _Triceratops era. Let me get a close up through the security cameras."_ The security man said and pushed a few buttons on his keyboard until a large live video of Tony's children appeared on the huge monitor that covered almost the entire wall. _"Holy shit, these are kids."_ The man said shocked.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he saw his three angels laughing and watching the Triceratops in pure amazement. Before anybody could have said anything, they saw the huge Spinosaurus attacking the herbivorous dinosaurs. Tim, Abby and Jimmy began to scream in panic when they realized what was going on. After killing a few Triceratops, the Spinosaurus turned and attacked the Gyrosphere and kicked it around, pressed his sharp teeth through the thick glass that was supposed to protect anyone who happened to sit in the Gyrosphere. Tony watched the scene happening in front of him on the huge wall in shock, tears were streaming down his face while Kate just panicked and ordered the security to get to the era and save the kids.

In between the fear and panic, Tim managed to open their belts and when the Gyrosphere hit the ground again, he, Abby and Jimmy landed roughly on the ground while the Spinosaurus lifted the damaged Gyrosphere again. Tim grabbed Abby and Jimmy by their hands and ran with them into the forest, hoping to find protection in the huge trees. Tony's tears didn't stop but he thanked whatever God that existed for his children's escape but he knew they wouldn't be safe forever. He heard about the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptors having escaped as well.

Kate told Tony to stay with Ellie in the building while she would go with the security guys to get the kids back to safety. She thought they would appreciate seeing a familiar face after the shocking events. Tony watched her go and hoped they would all be back with him soon. And be safe.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **40 minutes later**

Kate and the security men found the Gyrosphere quickly, or better what was left of it. The Spinosaurus was nowhere in sight so the group walked into the forest to look for the kids. Tony was able to watch the search and talk to Kate every now and then.

Another group of security men crossed their way in a car and they soon found themselves being hunted by the Spinosaurus. Kate and her group jumped into the truck and tried to shoot it but the huge dinosaur was faster than their truck and Tony had to watch as his beloved sister and the security men were brutally killed by that monster.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **Tony's little angels are in danger and he just lost his sister. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

Tony was still in shock... Kate... his sister... was gone, killed by that monster of a dinosaur. He had seen it happening. He had seen the Spinosaurus attacking the group of trained security guys and his sister, saw how the monster threw Kate away with his arms. He watched her falling and laying lifeless on the floor, not making a move anymore. And then that monster slammed his huge foot on her. There was no chance for her to still be alive. He had been so focused on the screen that he didn't even realize that he had reached for Ellie's little hand at some point, squeezing it. Ellie could feel the negative vibes from her father and it made her uncomfortable. She squirmed scared in her seat and wanted her father's assurance but Tony wasn't able to focus on anything. If Kate and the men from security had no chance against the Spinosaurus, how could Tim, Abby and Jimmy survive without help and weapons?

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs made it safely to the head quarter and was talking to Fornell about the situation. He couldn't believe what had happened but he blamed Jarvis and Porter. Gibbs' good friend, Mike Franks, had died because of their incompetence. Gibbs always had a problem with Haswari, never trusted him. He saw the man as a greedy money whore and now he was proved right. Gibbs hoped that at least the island's visitors were safe.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tony was close to have a breakdown. Losing his sister, worrying about his children and trying to calm a screaming Ellie down, he couldn't deal with his own emotions - a mix of fear, anger and hopelessness. He startled when the door was busted open and a man with silver hair stormed in to get updates from the park employees. He grunted angrily when he was told about the security men and Kate.

 _"What in the hell were they doing out there?"_ He angrily asked.

 _"They... uhm, they tried to save Mr. DiNozzo's children. Kate is... she was their aunt and thought they'd be happy to see a familiar face."_ A man who sat at the computer answered.

 _"Wait a minute... there are KIDS out there? KIDS? Without an adult?"_ Gibbs asked in shock.

 _"Yes, Sir."_ The man stuttered.

 _"Can't believe that. Where are the parents?"_ Gibbs asked. He hoped that the kid's parents were informed.

 _"I'm here."_ Tony answered. _"I'm their father. Kate said they'd be safe in that Gyrosphere thingy. And they were, everything was fine until that monster appeared. It killed my sister and it's probably going to kill my children."_

 _"It won't. Follow me."_ Gibbs ordered and Tony found himself following the man.

Gibbs walked into an elevator and waited for Tony to join him. The young man wondered what the silver haired man wanted to do. When the elevator's door opened Gibbs led him through another door that led to a small office.

 _"Ah Jethro... been waiting for you. I am incredibly sorry about Mike Franks. He was a good man."_ Ducky said welcoming his good friend. _"Do tell me, who are your two friends?"_

Gibbs looked at Tony, gesturing for him to introduce himself. _"I'm Tony DiNozzo and this is my daughter Eleanor, but we call her Ellie."_ He said.

 _"Ah, welcome to my little office, Mr. DiNozzo and Ellie. My name is Donald Mallard but under the given circumstances I don't mind you calling me Ducky, as it is a very popular nickname that was given to me. How is this beautiful young girl doing?"_ Ducky asked.

 _"She's fine, Dr. Mallard... Ducky. I don't have any clue why we are here."_ Tony said honestly.

 _"Duck, can you take care of Ellie? DiNozzo's other children are out there in danger. They've met our Spinosaurus already but managed to escape. God knows when they're going to cross paths with the T-Rex or Velociraptors. I'm going to get them with DiNozzo."_ Gibbs explained.

 _"Uhm... what?"_ Tony asked in confusion.

 _"You and I, DiNozzo. We're going to get your kids from out there. Can't take your little one with us tho. Don't worry, you'll be safe as long as you do as I say. So let's get going. Ducky's good with kids. He'll take good care of Ellie until we're back."_ Gibbs said confidently and determined. Tony watched the silver haired man turn around and walking through the doors. He only made a move to follow him after the calle for DiNozzo came a second time.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tim, Abby and Jimmy ran for their lives until they were deep in the forest. They took a short break to catch their breaths when Tim tried to approach the situation and find a safe solution.

 _"Okay, I think we're safe for now. That was... the Spinosaurus. He's smart and fast, deadly. But he's not following us anymore."_ Tim said.

 _"You're right. But what are we going to do now?"_ Jimmy asked.

 _"We need to find a place where we are safe until someone comes and rescues us."_ Tim said.

 _"Yeah right... safe place here where dinosaurs are ready to eat us."_ Abby said. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

 _"Abby, I know you're scared. So is Jimmy. And to be honest, I'm very scared, too but if we stick together we have a chance."_ Tim tried his best to reassure his little sister.

 _"I know. We should try to find a huge tree. There we'd be safe from all the dinosaurs."_ Abby said.

 _"Alright. Let's take this one over there. It's high and there's a small space where we could hide for a while."_ Tim said and took his younger siblings by their hands. He thought about his dad's worries and wished he would have taken those seriously. 'Dad was right. I hope he's coming to our rescue.' He thought and was determined to keep his siblings and himself safe until Tony would come and save them.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **So... Tony has finally met Gibbs. And vice versa. Will they make a good team? Will Tony be following Gibbs' instructions? Will they find the Tim, Abby and Jimmy in time?**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

Ziva David watched Gibbs and Tony packing a truck with weapons. She chuckled at Tony's nervous reaction when he held a gun - probably for the first time in his life. She approached the two men the moment Gibbs finished explaining to Tony how to use the different guns.

 _"You're going to get the kids, yes?"_ She asked.

 _"Yeah, David. The other security teams are busy out there with the dinosaurs so we want to grab the kids and get them out of line before they get eaten or shot."_ Gibbs replied without looking at her.

 _"Mind if I join you? I know you are an expert with the Velociraptos, Gibbs. I'm a trained hunter and could be of help for you, especially since your friend doesn't know much about weapons or hunting."_ She explained.

Tony watched her warily, remembering that he had met her in the head quarters and she hadn't shown much interest in any of the men and women that got killed out there.

 _"It's a small truck, David. Two seater. Need DiNozzo so the kids will follow my orders. They most likely won't trust a stranger with a bunch of guns."_ Gibbs said and gestured for Tony to get into the truck. _"You can take another truck and follow us but you'll have to follow my orders and deal with any danger yourself."_

 _"That will not be a problem for me, Gibbs. Thank you."_ Ziva said and went to get her things and a truck.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tony had bee quiet while Gibbs drove the truck through the fenced forest. He kept his eyes out for his kids and dinosaurs but they haven't passed neither in the three hours they were driving.

 _"Gibbs, you told this lady David this truck is a two seater. What about my kids? They won't fit in here either."_ Tony had to asked after wondering about this for a while.

 _"I lied, DiNozzo. Don't trust her. Once we find your kids we will make space for them."_ Gibbs told him and drove the truck between two huge trees and jumped out. _"Go, look for branches to hide the truck a bit. Can't drive through the forest from here."_

Tony did as he was told and a little over ten minutes later, they were walking quietly through the dark forest with Ziva behind them.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Timmy, I'm scared."_ Jimmy sobbed heavily. Tim tried to keep both, Jimmy and Abby calm but they heard the loud roars of the dinosaurs and knew the noise were coming closer and closer. Abby panicked when she noticed movement in the smaller bushed. Their eyes widened in fear when the realized that the Velociraptors were surrounding the tree and watching them.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Do you have any idea where we are, Gibbs?"_ Tony asked. He was worried and on the edge.

 _"Of course I do, DiNozzo."_ Gibbs snapped in reply and noticed that Tony slowly began to panick so he walked over to the younger man and slapped his head. Tony blinked in surprise but was more focused again.

 _"Thank you. Guess I needed that."_ He muttered.

 _"Yeah you did."_ Gibbs said and sighed. "Listen DiNozzo, I know you're worried and scared but you need to stay calm and focused or you won't see your kids again. Do as I say and you'll be safe, alright?"

 _"Yes, Gibbs. Kate was right tho."_ Tony mumbled the last part.

 _"Right about what?"_ Gibbs asked and Tony's shoulders slumped.

 _"Didn't want you to hear that... however, Kate told me you're a bastard. She was right. Your manners aren't the best. Not that I care about manners right now because I'm in the middle of a dark forest looking for kids while there are some dinosaurs out here thinking of us as snacks."_ He almost yelled but took a deep breath and calmed down.

 _"I know all of that, DiNozzo. Do you trust me?"_ Gibbs suddenly asked.

 _"What? I think so, yeah."_ Tony replied.

 _"Don't think. DO. YOU. TRUST. ME?"_ Gibbs asked again.

 _"Yes I do, Gibbs."_ Tony said sincerely.

 _"Good, then RUN."_ Gibbs yelled and fired a couple of shots at the Spinosaurus that appeared out of nowhere. Tony ran for his life and noticed that the shots stopped and Gibbs was right behind him.

Suddenly, Gibbs grabbed his hand and they stopped at a edge - looking down they saw a huge waterfall. The Spinosaurus followed them and Tony was sure they'd end up as the monster's snack but Gibbs pushed him and they fell, landing hard in the water. As Tony wanted to swim up to get some air, Gibbs held him down for a couple of seconds longer. When they come up the water surface, the Spinosaurus was gone and the two men tried to catch their breathe.

 _"God, that was close."_ Tony muttered.

 _"That it was. Good that you're a fast runner, DiNozzo."_ Gibbs said getting out of the water and standing up, holding his hand out for Tony.

 _"Yeah, comes in handy here."_ Tony said grabbing Gibbs' hand and getting up as well. _"Where do we go now?"_

Before Gibbs could answer they heard screams from not too far away.

 _"Shit, that's Abbs. My kids are here, Gibbs."_ Tony panicked.

Gibbs slapped him over the head again and then gestured for him to follow.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **What's going on? Why are the kids screaming? Are Gibbs and Tony really save? And where is Ziva?**

 **What do you think about Gibbs in this chapter? Sandy and I thought that Gibbs needed to show his 2nd B for Bastard site in order to keep Tony calm and help him focus. Do you agree?**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

 _"Oh my God, Lady be careful! There are Velociraptors."_ Abby shouted, hoping the strange woman would listen to her.

 _"I am a trained hunter, do not worry. Your father is looking for you. Come down so I can bring you to him."_ The woman shouted back.

Tim and Jimmy shook their heads while Abby bit her lip. _"We are not supposed to go with strangers."_ She shouted.

 _"I am not a stranger. My name is Ziva David and I work here. I came here to bring you back. Your father is worried sick. I talked to him."_ Ziva tried to assure the kids over her shouts. It annoyed her that they sat on a huge tree.

 _"But there are the Velociraptors!"_ Tim shouted angrily. _"They're here. Waiting for us to come down so they can eat us. We're not coming down."_

 _"Listen, do you want to end like your aunt?"_ Ziva shouted.

 _"Aunt Kate?"_ Abby asked.

 _"Yes, she is gone. Killed by the Spinosaurus. And he is coming this way. You are not safe up there."_ Ziva informed them and saw the shocked faces.

Before Tim or his siblings could make a move to climb down, Ziva screamed in pain as one of the four Velociraptors attacked her. She had no chance to use any of her weapons or moves as three more jumped out of the bushes and attacked her. Tim, Jimmy and Abby had to watch her being torn apart by the dinosaurs and their screams echoed through the entire forest.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Oh God, they're in danger! Gibbs, where do we go?"_ Tony asked the silver haired man while running. They both heard the screams and Tony had to fight hard against the images of his beloved kids being killed and eaten by those evil monsters called dinosaurs. He was close to break down, tears were running down his cheeks already.

 _"Trust me, DiNozzo. I know what I'm doing."_ Gibbs said quickly before he raised his guns and fired a couple of shots into the air. Tony followed silently then but couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his lips.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tim, Jimmy and Abby jumped in surprise when they heard the gun shots. _"Help is coming!"_ Jimmy jumped up and down in a mix of excitement, relieve and pure fear. Abby sat close to the thick trunk of the tree, hugging her knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Tim tried his best to calm her down and make Jimmy sit down, worried he would fall down. The gun shots at least made the Velociraptors run away. Tim sighed in relief.

 _"DAD!"_ Abby screamed.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Abby! Tim! Jimmy!"_ Tony screamed when he noticed them hiding on a huge tree. "Are you okay?" He asked.

 _"Yes, dad we're fine. Just scared. Don't stay down there. They will kill you like they killed her."_ Tim said and pointed towards what was left from Ziva David.

 _"Oh God!"_ Tony's eyed widened. _"That's Ziva. That's her. Gibbs, they killed her."_

 _"I see that, DiNozzo."_ Gibbs said calm and focused. Tony wanted to retort something but he noticed how tense Gibbs suddenly appeared to be. _"Tell them to come down. NOW!"_ Gibbs ordered and Tony did as he was told.

Once the kids were down, Tony hugged them all and thanked whatever God existed for his kids being unharmed. Gibbs grabbed Abby and sat her on Tony's shoulders while he did the same with Jimmy on his own shoulders. He gestured for Tim to walk besides his dad. He made it clear that they all had to be quiet and do whatever he would tell them. They nodded in agreement and Gibbs lead the way. He felt that they weren't alone. There was nothing he could do for Ziva but he would rather die than let anything happen to the little family.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the little girl - Abby, he recognized her face right away - clinging on to her dad with a strong grip. Jimmy's grip on his own shoulders wasn't light either, Gibbs knew they were scared and had to Witness horrible things. But he also noticed Tony's expression. It has softened and he was wearing a small smile. When their eyes met, Gibbs could see complete trust and respect. It was overwhelming. He couldn't help smiling back when Tony gifted him with a small, real smile.

Various gun shots from far away interrupted the intimate moment and Gibbs sighed deeply. He knew that the Park could never open again after this disaster, he would be without a job and home. When Jarvis and Porter hired him he had to leave the Marines and now he was too old to go back. He had sold his car, apartment and everything else he didn't need when he took the job at the Theme Park and moved his entire life to the Island. Now, for the first time in his life he truly regretted not having a family. The sparkle in Tony's eyes whenever he looked at one of his kids reminded himself painfully on the loneliness that overshadowed his entire life.

Tim sighed loudly in relieve when he spotted the end of the forest and Gibbs was happy for a few seconds - that was until they stood in front of the huge Spinosaurus. Abby, Jimmy, Tim and Tony held their breaths while Gibbs tried to come up with an idea to keep them safe... but how?

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **Tony and Gibbs finally find the kids but are they really safe?**

 **Poor Ziva tho. I know the Velociraptors are brutal but I couldn't find any other character to fill her shoes.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

'Oh shit!', Gibbs thought when he realized that there was no way for all of them to escape the monster in front of them. The Spinosaurus wasn't like a Tyrannosaurus who could only see his prey when it was moving. Gibbs knew that the Spinosaurus had his full focus on them and from the corner of his eyes he could see Tim, Abby and Jimmy becoming frantic and nervous with each passing second while Tony held them tight and kept looking hopefully at Gibbs. He was confused when Gibbs' attention suddenly was distracted by moving leaves and bushes.

'Why isn't he doing something... anything?', Tony wondered, not daring to make a move and praying to God that his kids would survive this nightmarish experience. He startled when Gibbs suddenly whistled and four Velociraptors jumped out of the tree. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at their posture which was dangerously and aggressively pointed at them and not at the Spinosaurus.

He saw one of them getting ready to attack but he calmly with determination spoke to the dinosaur.

 _"Blue! No Blue. Stop!"_ The voice of Gibbs relaxed Tony a bit because he had faith in the silver haired man.

The Velociraptors stilled their movement until the Spinosaurus roared and tried to attack the little group. Luckily, Blue and her sisters defended them as best as they could while Gibbs grabbed Tim and Tony's hands and they began to run back into the forest.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

After what felt like hours of running, Gibbs stopped and allowed Tim and Tony to catch their breaths. Jimmy and Abby were lifted to the ground and Gibbs tried his best to calm Abby down.

 _"Hey Abs... mind if I call you Abs?"_ Gibbs asked her gently. Abby shook her head no, allowing him to call her Abs.

 _"Good. It's perfectly fine to be afraid. But I need you to be strong until we're safe. You think you can trust me to keep you and your family safe?"_ He asked her.

 _"Y...yes. Yeah I think you can. Will Blue be okay?"_ Abby asked, the concern for the Velociraptor she had met early clearly recognizable.

 _"I hope so."_ Gibbs answered.

 _"Who's Blue?"_ Tony asked. He couldn't remember meeting anyone named Blue.

 _"She's the Velociraptor I've met when I followed aunt Katie. That's where I've met Gibbs. I told you about the injured dinosaur, Dad."_ Abby told him.

 _"Yes, yes you did. I'm sorry sweetheart. I wasn't thinking about that. Gibbs, do you think we're okay for now?"_ He turned to ask the blue eyed man.

 _"I think we are for now but not for long. The sun's gonna go down soon so we should look for a hidden place so the little ones can get some rest."_ Gibbs said.

 _"Daddy, I'm hungry and thirsty."_ Jimmy whined. They had already spent a night out there in the forest without food or something to drink.

 _"We'll take care of that as soon as we've found a place to hide, okay?"_ Gibbs assured the young boy.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Daddy, you think Gibbs is okay? He's been gone for a while now. What if he left us alone?"_ Jimmy asked. After they had found a place to hide that gave them some shelter from the weather and hopefully the dinosaurs as well, Gibbs left them to look for water. Since then, over an hour had passed and they were all worried.

 _"I'm sure he is fine, Jimmy. Gibbs knows what he's doing and I don't think he would even think about leaving us here all alone for even a second. He's coming back as soon as he can, sports."_ Tony assured his son but his own worry grew with every passing minute without the older man showing up.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"Here's some water and sweets that I found in a bag that somebody forgot or lost."_ Gibbs said as he reached Tony and the kids after almost two of hours of looking. He was startled when he suddenly had three relieved kids hugging him. Tony offered him a small smile that clearly showed his own relief.

Gibbs and Tony sat side by side leaning on a tree with the kids sleeping in their protective arms. The moon wasn't shining too brightly and it was quiet.

 _"What did you do before you came here, Gibbs?"_ Tony broke the silence after a while.

 _"Been in the marines. Did some missions, also worked as a drill instructor and so on."_ Gibbs told him.

 _"Sounds like you've seen a lot. Do you have a family waiting for you somewhere?"_ Tony asked quietly.

 _"No family. And my friends have been working here as well. You remember Ducky? He's a good friend. Then there is Fornell and there was Franks."_ Gibbs said.

 _"Was? What happened to Franks?"_ Tony wanted to know.

 _"This nightmare here happened. He didn't have a close bond to the Velociraptors. They killed him when they broke out. Saw his body."_ Gibbs explained.

 _"I'm sorry, Gibbs."_ Tony offered honestly.

 _"Me, too. Been here from the beginning. No idea what's in it for me now since Jurassic World is going to be history."_ Gibbs said ruefully.

 _"You'll go home."_ Tony said.

 _"Home? Never really had one. Been a loner all my life, Tony."_ Gibbs said.

 _"Hey, that's a first. You called me Tony, not DiNozzo. And seriously, what about the head slap?"_ Tony asked curiously.

 _"Called you DiNozzo and gave you the headslap because I needed you to focus."_ Gibbs said as if it would explain everything.

 _"Makes sense. You know, when this is over you could come with us for a while. I mean, until you've figured out what you'd like to do or so."_ Tony offered shyly.

 _"That's nice, Tony. But you'll be busy with them dealing with everything they've been through here for a while. You won't need another burden then."_ Gibbs replied.

 _"You're not a burden."_ Tony told him and intertwined their fingers and stroke his thumb gently over Gibbs' hand. Gibbs noticed the shy smile on Tony's face and offered a similar one himself.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **They managed to escape the Spinosaurus with the help of Blue and her sisters. We'll see them again, I promise.**

 **But really, Tony is so cute. They way he shows Gibbs that he's appreciated and not a burden is sweet. Can't wait for the next chapter myself as Sandy is writing this on her own.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

Gibbs woke Tony and the kids up as soon as the sun had been up so they could continue to find a way back to safety. Tony had fallen asleep at some point during the night and Gibbs hadn't tried to keep him awake at all. So, after a couple of hours of resting and sleeping, it had been time to move on. Gibbs had lead them through the forest - which had appeared to be more of a jungle than a forest - making sure not to go the same way as the previous day, hoping the Spinosaurus wouldn't show up again.

Unfortunately, the Spinosaurus had other plans and chased the group until Tony had stumbled and couldn't get up that fast again. He luckily had found some shelter in a small crypt between a bunch of bushes, but Gibbs knew he wouldn't had been save forever in there so he had told Tim to take Abby and Jimmy by their hands and keep running until they would find a good place to hide before he had grabbed the only gun they had left and ran towards the huge dinosaur to help Tony.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"It will eat Dad!"_ Abby screamed when they had stopped running and had found some shelter under a fallen tree. Tim had tried his best to keep his younger siblings calm but hearing Gibbs' gunshots from afar made it difficult. The three siblings had been shaking and feared they would never see their beloved dad again. Or Gibbs.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"DiNozzo RUN!"_ Gibbs yelled after he had the Spinosaurus' full attention. Tony had been torn between obeying or ignoring the order but he remembered Gibbs telling him to always do as he says so he ran and climbed up a tree. The position had allowed him to see Gibbs running with the Spinosaurus right behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Gibbs disappearing. Tony had been sure there was only one explanation: the huge monster had caught Gibbs and swallowed him.

Tony eyes had been filled with tears when he watched the Spinosaurus walking away. He had carefully climbed down and went into the direction where his kids had headed. His heart was bleeding and he knew that Abby, Jimmy and Tim would had been heartbroken about the loss of Gibbs as well.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tony had reached his kids just as the Spinosaurus had attacked and forced them into a corner without a chance to escape. The four of them had been sure that it was over for them but a rather loud whistle had four very pissed off Velociraptors jumping out of the bushes and attacking the Spinosaurus. While the dinosaurs had fought, Gibbs suddenly had appeared out of nowhere and told the little group to follow him. They'd kept running for what felt like hours until they reached an empty truck that had seemed to be still intact. Tony had placed and seated his kids while Gibbs had been looking for weapons or hunters close but he had only found one majorly injured person.

Tony, Abby, Jimmy and Tim had their eyes wide open when they saw Gibbs reappearing without weapons but with a familiar face...

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **I know this chapter is rather short but maybe you still like it? Told you that we would see Blue and her sisters again, right? You'll learn more about their reappearance in the next chapter. Huge promise.**

 **Also, you guys wonder how Gibbs managed to escape the Spinosaurus? You'll get the answer in the next chapter, too.**

 **And do you have any idea who the injured person could be? Will it be a positive or negative surprise? As I already mentioned, the next chapter will answer all the questions that are open now. Stay tuned.**

 **I'm not sure if anybody is actually still interested in this story but it's only a few more chapters. We hardly get feedback for this story anymore so we're not really sure if our readers like the direction we headed into or not.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

Tony couldn't believe his eyes... he had seen her die. He had seen the Spinosaur stomping on her. She could not be alive but there she was: Kate... his sister. Gibbs was carrying her and although she was unconscious, he could see her breathing. Abby yelled when she noticed Gibbs coming back with Kate and Tim and Jimmy both were just as shocked as Tony. They watched Gibbs gently laying Kate on the backseat.

 _"Okay everyone, get in. We have to get out of here."_ Gibbs told them and raised his eyebrow when neither Tony nor his kids made a move. 'Probably still in shock' he thought. Gibbs nudged the kids who then hurried to get in the car. Tony was just standing there watching everything around him like it was some kind of movie. Gibbs came up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and whispered into his eyes.

 _"I know this is all too much right now but we have to get out of here. We're not too far away from the headquarter and there's Ducky waiting for us with Ellie. He will make sure that Kate will be prepared for a flight in the helicopter to get back to Costa Rica."_ Gibbs whispered gently and was happy to see that it brought Tony back.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 _"No! I need at least one helicopter to stay here with me. I will NOT leave this island without Jethro and this little girl's family."_ Ducky shouted at Porter and Jarvis.

 _"Dr. Mallard, we are aware that you are good friends with Gibbs but we haven't heard from him in days. There is no chance he is still alive. Same for the DiNozzo family. We need to evacuate you."_ Jarvis tried to reason.

 _"You and Mr. Porter are free to go. I will stay here with little Ellie. We are safe here. All I ask for is one helicopter with a pilot. And this, gentlemen, is NOT a suggestion. I know this man, I know that Leroy Jethro Gibbs will not die before he made sure that Mr. DiNozzo and his children are safe. And I will be here waiting for them."_ Ducky told them determined and turned around to go back into the building.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Tony saw that his children had fallen asleep all cuddled up in the backseats holding on to each other and Kate. The brown haired man sighed and took a deep breath. He was startled when Gibbs stopped the truck in a matter of seconds and turned around to wake the kids.

 _"Go down, hide under the sheets and don't move or make a noise. Trust me on this."_ Gibbs ordered them. The three scared and tired children nodded in agreement and did as Gibbs told them. Gibbs then turned back to look at Tony. He grabbed the younger man's hand and told him calmly but sternly.

 _"Behind that wall is the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Trust me Tony, do not move. He can only see us when we move."_ Gibbs had just finished telling Tony what to do when they heard the T-Rex roaring loudly.

Tony watched in amazement how the huge dinosaur walked away without recognizing them at all. He let out a deep breath and squeezed Gibbs' hand. The silver haired man then leaned forward to hug Tony and tell him how proud he was.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

The honking of a truck alarmed Ducky that he and Ellie were not alone anymore. He put Ellie into one of the safety rooms and slowly ran down the stairs with a gun in his hand. To his relief, he saw Tony with his kids and Gibbs who carried an unconscious Kate.

 _"Bloody hell... Jethro, what happened?"_ Ducky asked.

 _"No time, Duck. You need to make sure Kate is prepared for a flight. We need to get her into a hospital as soon as possible."_ Gibbs answered in a hurry.

 _"Of course. We can talk later. Are these beautiful young children okay?"_ Ducky wanted to make sure.

 _"They're not injured. Not majorly at least. Just scratches that you can take care of in the helicopter. Kate's state is more urgent."_ Gibbs told his longtime friend on the way upstairs. Ducky nodded.

Once they had reached Ducky's room, the older man gestured for Gibbs to lay Kate down on his table while he grabbed his medical bag and told Tony to get Ellie out of the safe room. Ducky and Gibbs took care of Kate's wounds while Tony and his children celebrated their small reunion.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

About thirty minutes later, the group sat in the helicopter on their way back to Costa Rica. Ducky stayed with Kate to make sure her vitals would stay as stable as possible. Gibbs sat with Tony and his children.

 _"Gibbs... Jethro, how? I mean, I saw that huge monster stomping on you?"_ Tony asked after a couple of minutes in silence.

 _"Small whole. I ran into that direction because I knew all about these wholes. I luckily reached one before the Spinosaurus caught me. When he was gone I climbed out and followed you. I figured that the Spinosaurus would follow you, too and when I found Blue, Charly, Echo and Delta I did what I had to do. I'm their Alpha, you know. Didn't take much to get them to come to your rescue. Just glad it all worked out."_ Gibbs sighed.

 _"Yeah. You have no idea how thankful I am for everything you did, Jethro. Is it okay if I call you Jethro? I think Gibbs sounds too formal after all we've been through..."_ Tony asked shyly.

 _"It's fine, Tony. More than fine."_ Gibbs replied with a small smile and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead.

TBC _  
_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Only one left.**

 **Could we answer all of your questions? The injured person, how Gibbs survived the Spinosaurus' attack and how Blue and her sisters came to their rescue.**

 **THANK YOU for letting me and Sandy know that you do like this story and want it to continue. It really makes us happy and since I didn't really write anything for this story it makes especially Sandy happy to know her story gets some likes from you. So thank you.**

 **Promise to you: After Jurassic Love will be finished, a new story will come soon. We're working on it :)**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate it them.**

 **TTE**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything. Only play with the characters a bit.**_

 _ **Requested by: HiddenLivesInTV (Tumblr)**_

 _ **Co-Writer: Sandy (she's mostly writing the story as I have never watched any of the JP movies but I will.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and let us know what you think.**_

* * *

The ride in the helicopter was short but Tony's little bunch of energy used the time to get some rest. The pilot landed on the hospital roof and Kate was rushed into surgery. Although Tony and his family were now safe, Gibbs made no move to leave them. He stayed with them while Kate was in surgery.

Her surgery took several hours and it drove Tony mad. Finally, when a doctor appeared to talk to Tony, Gibbs promised to stay with his sleeping children. Tony followed the doctor into a small office and listened carefully to what the doctor told him about his sister's surgery and how she would need a care taker for the rest of her life as they had no choice than to remove her right left. The blood loss was heavy as well and her kidney's got infected badly so Kate would need dyalisis for the rest of her life. Her body would be covered in scars unless she decides to go for plastic surgery but Tony wasn't thinking of that yet. He was too glad that Kate was alive. The rest would be fine, he would make sure of that.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Three hours later, Tony found himself and his kids in a huge hotel room that Gibbs had quickly booked so they all could get some good rest in real beds. He helped Tony getting the kids bathed and showered and ready for bed. When the kids were sleeping, they each took a turn in the shower as well. When Tony emerged he saw Gibbs laying on the small and uncomfortable looking couch.

 _"Let's share the bed, Jethro. It's big enough for both of us."_ Tony told him gently. Gibbs nodded and joined Tony in the huge bed. Sleep found them both pretty soon as both were exhausted.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Gibbs woke up to the feeling of something - or rather someone - laying almost on top of him. During the night, he and Tony must have intertwined their legs and Tony's head was laying on his chest with his arm securly wrapped around him. It wasn't dark outside anymore but the sun wasn't up entirely yet so Gibbs guessed it must have been very early. Although he normally got up the minute he woke up, he didn't mind laying with Tony like this. Gibbs had always been a very protective man but with Tony and his kids it was different. Gibbs didn't just try to protect any family - he felt like he had found a family of his own with the younger man and Abby, Ellie, Tim and Jimmy. Somehow, the five of them found a way into his heart and hell, he even liked and respected Kate. When he felt Tony snuggling closer, he couldn't stop the small smile and a lonely single tear from falling. He had lost many of his good friends but he found hope in the form of a little family that seemed to like and accept him.

Gibbs heard the door opening and saw Abby popping her head in. Her hair was messy and she looked sleepily. But when she saw her dad laying in bed with Gibbs she practically beamed in happiness. She opened the door so Ellie could slowly walk in. Abby followed her little sister when she had closed the door and the two young girls joined Gibbs and Tony in bed. Tony slowly woke up to the movement but didn't seem shocked or surprised at how close he was to the silver haired man. He gestured for Abby and Ellie to come closer and the four of them snuggled close and fell back to sleep.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

Thankfully, Gibbs checked them into a hotel with breakfast. The older man grinned at the view in front of him: 4 hungry kids digging into their pancakes, salads, fruits and Kellogg's. He was so engrossed in watching the kids that he didn't really notice Tony coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

 _"They look like they're starving. You don't want to eat some breakfast, Jethro?"_ Tony asked in a gentle tone.

 _"I'm fine. Let them eat first. Any news on Kate?"_ Gibbs asked.

 _"Yeah, she's awake. She was shocked about the surgery and losing her leg but she was more upset about us. She thought we were still out there. I wanted to ask if you could watch over them for a bit so I can go and visit her? I think it's better to take the kids later, when Kate has had more time to deal with everything. What do you think?"_ Tony asked.

 _"Sounds good."_ Gibbs said and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's nose.

Tony thought nothing of it when he turned Gibbs' head around again and kissed him on the lips. Gibbs froze at first but his feelings for Tony were so deep that he gave in and the two men shared their first kiss. Not even the happy sighs and 'aww's from Abby, Tim and Jimmy could stop them. Ellie didn't understand what was going so she continued to happily munch on her breakfast.

 _"You know what, Jethro? I want you to come home with us. We don't want to live without you anymore. And I know that Kate wouldn't mind either. You make us happy and from what I've seen, we make you happy as well. I think we're a good team and fit perfectly. What do you think?"_ Tony asked.

 _"Don't waste good."_ Gibbs said with a grin.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Tony asked confused.

 _"It's a rule of mine. Don't waste good. And you're right, we are good."_ Gibbs explained before he grabbed Tony by his shirt and brought him closer to kiss him again.

 **xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx** ***NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx*NCIS*xxx**

 **Epilogue**

It's been a full year since the tragic events at Jurassic World. Tim, Jimmy and especially Abby still had nightmares occasionally but thanks to therapy and the unconditional love and support from their father and Gibbs, they managed to deal better with the horror of Isla Nuba in time.

Gibbs had moved in with Tony's family and helped remodeling the house so Kate wouldn't have any problems living with her family either. Ellie began to call Gibbs' dad' quickly and her older siblings love their stepdad as well. They were all excited for the upcoming wedding ceremony as Gibbs had asked Tony to marry him and become a real family. Kate approved easily because Tony's happiness wasn't hard to see.

Gibbs and Tony opened a store with furniture build by Gibbs. Tony took over the commercial matters such as orders, bills and so on. Never once in his life Tony had dared to dream of having a family with a partner by his side. Gibbs had quickly become an expert in parenting and Tony's friends accepted the silver haired man without much trouble.

The little family knew that no matter what life might throw at them in the future, they would make it through everything together. Like a real family. _  
_

* * *

 **That was the final chapter. We really weren't sure about adding the epilogue or not but we wanted to give you guys a hint at how things would be after they all went home. We hope you like the ending. I really liked Sandy's idea of Tony and Gibbs opening the store together as partners. Being partners in every aspect needs a lot of trust in the other and I think trust isn't an issue between these two in this story.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the final chapter. It was exciting for me to step aside and let Sandy do this because she has seen the movies and is fascinated with dinosaurs. I hope we could deliver a nice little story to your entertainment.**

 **More new stories are coming soon :) THANK YOU for everything.**

 **Remember: Reviews are always appreciated so if you want to give us your input by leaving a comment or via DM be aware that we truly appreciate them.**

 **TTE**


End file.
